Liquid Courage
by EmisonOverEveryone
Summary: Emily shows up at Alison's house after having a bit too much to drink. Emison one-shot


She was just seconds away from falling back asleep when her phone vibrated underneath her pillow. A groan rumbled from her voice. Why and who would be calling her this late? It was nearly three in the morning on a Tuesday.

Alison reached underneath her pillow with one hand and accepted the call without looking at the caller identification. There was no way she was opening her tired eyes to a bright cell phone screen in a dark room.

"Hello?" her sleepy raspy voice barely managed to squeeze out. There was heavy annoyance laced in her voice, but who wouldn't be annoyed by an alarming phone call just moments before falling into a deep sleep?

"Ali."

Alison shot up in bed. _Was that—_ "Emily?"

"Can you open your door? It's kinda cold."Alison heard a giggle through the phone as she pulled back her covers to get out of bed. She and Emily were _not_ on speaking terms, and they sure as hell weren't seeing each other either.

"Em, what are you doing?" Alison asked as she started making her way downstairs. "I just wanted to—to see you," Emily hiccuped. Was Emily _drunk_? Alison could hear the light slur in her words. Emily had always been a lightweight. Even when the girls were younger and Alison would steal some of her mom's wine for sleepovers, Emily would always be the first one to get tipsy.

Alison hung up the phone when she opened her front door to see a drunken Emily Fields on her porch. The brunette was standing in the cold January air wearing sweatpants and a thin t-shirt. How did she not freeze while walking over here?! It was below forty degrees outside. Alison grabbed Emily's hand and pulled the drunken brunette inside, shutting locking the door behind of her. When Emily felt Alison's warm hand in hers she shivered. Alison's hands were so soft..

"Did you walk out here alone?" Alison whispered in a mad hiss. Emily's brown eyes were focused on Alison. "Please don't be mad at me. I don't want to argue with you anymore," Emily replied. Alison could hear the sadness in Emily's voice, even through the slight slur. The blonde's heart flipped in her chest.

She and Emily hadn't been talking the last few weeks for multiple reasons. Alison was seeing Holbrook, Emily was back together with Paige, and all of Alison's ex-best friends, including Emily, swore that Alison was A and tormenting the girls. Well, Emily wasn't completely convinced, but when she has Spencer, Hanna, Aria and all of their bed-buddies in addition to Paige in her ear telling her that Alison just _had_ to be A, it was hard to be the odd ball out.

Just the thought of Emily choosing them over her made Alison frustrated again. Why was Emily here _anyway_? "It was stupid for you to walk out here alone, Emily. A could be anywhere. He, she, _it_ could have gotten you," Alison snapped, letting go of Emily's hand. Emily frowned at the loss of contact.

Alison turned and started walking upstairs to her room. When she turned her head she found Emily still in the same spot Alison had left her in, with her dark eyes glued to Alison in a way that could have taken the air of out Alison's lungs if she wasn't so damn upset at Emily at the moment.

"Are you coming or not?" Alison shot. It took all of Alison's effort to not launch herself in Emily's arms after not speaking to her in so long, but Alison was the queen of stubbornness and she hadn't forgotten how Emily turned on her. She thought about it every day.

Emily's feet shuffled to follow Alison. "Ali—,"

"Shh!" Alison shushed and put a finger to Emily's lips as the brunette stood behind of her, "my dad is sleeping, you'll wake him up."

Emily waited until she was in Alison's room to talk again, mainly because she didn't mind Alison's finger on her lips. Once they were in Alison's room and before Emily could open her mouth, Alison beat Emily to it. "Seriously, Emily, why are you here? You haven't spoken to me in weeks."

Emily's brown eyes softened at Alison. She took the time to look at the blonde while Alison was looking through her closet to grab a blanket. _God_ Alison was beautiful. Emily didn't miss how Alison was only wearing a oversized t-shirt and Emily was almost positive Alison wasn't wearing a bra. Emily's eyes fell to Alison's legs as the blonde was on her tip toes reaching at the top of her closet. Emily's eyes roamed back up to Alison's body to meet a blue pair of glaring eyes. _Okay, busted_.

"I don't know why I came over," Emily admitted after having to remember what Alison asked her. "One minute I was drinking and the next I was standing in front of your door."

Alison released a sigh as she handed Emily a blanket, "why are you drinking in the first place? We have school tomorrow." Emily shrugged and pulled the blanket around of her shoulders, "I'm tired, Ali." The blonde leaned back against her dresser, "tired of what?"

"Everything," Emily honestly answered. Alison could see the conflict in Emily's drunken eyes. She didn't know what the brunette was talking about. I mean, sure, she was probably speaking of A, but who _wasn't_ tired of A ruining their lives? Alison waited for Emily to continue as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I miss you," Emily quietly admitted after a few moments of silence. Alison felt her heart flutter again. How Emily Fields managed to give her this feeling was something Alison had yet to understand. "You're the one that walked away from me, Emily."

"I regret it everyday," Emily said. The brunette took a step forward towards Alison, her eyes heavy on the girl in front of her. Alison could feel the atmosphere in the room change. It was suddenly electric as Emily took another step towards her.

Alison saw the way Emily looked at her and she just _knew_ it was a love of nothing but pure love. Half of it made Alison want to drag Emily to bed and the other half scared Alison shitless. The blonde had never been completely open about her feelings, even if she had given in to Emily's kiss a month ago when Emily kissed her in this very same room in the very same bed Alison wanted to defile Emily in.

"You're so beautiful, Ali," Emily said as she reached out a hand to grip Alison's hip on top of her shirt. "And you're drunk," Alison tried to reason. "I know," Emily replied, allowing her other hand to mock the hand that was on Alison's waist.

"So right now, you don't know what you're saying or what you're doing," Alison said, leaning away from Emily's body. "I know exactly what I'm saying and doing," Emily said, her eyes still so round and soft into Alison's. "Em," Alison warned, sensing what was about to happen.

Emily gently pulled Alison closer and leaned her head forward to connect her lips with Alison's. The blonde closed her eyes and felt Emily's soft lips against her own, moving in a way that was so perfectly in sync they never missed a single pattern.

Alison's arms went around of Emily's neck as she leaned forward against Emily's body. Emily felt her entire body tingle as Alison's tongue swiped against her own. Emily was just about to pull Alison towards her bed when the blonde broke the kiss and shuffled a step backwards, creating distance between the two.

"You have a girlfriend, Emily," Alison reminded the brunette, and herself if she was completely honest. "But I love _you_ ," Emily simply said. Alison wanted nothing more but to throw her hands in Emily's hair and press their lips together again until her mouth bruised, but she couldn't take advantage of Emily when she was like this. Kissing Emily sober was one thing, but kissing Emily drunk was another. Especially when the two hadn't spoken in weeks.

"Let's get you into bed," Alison said, turning to make her way across the room. The swimmer frowned as she watched as Alison pulled back the covers for Emily on the made side of her bed. Alison's blonde hair was in her typical curls and it was Emily's favorite hairstyle in the entire world. A lock of Alison's hair fell over her shoulder and all Emily could think about was Alison's soft strands tickling her face the night Alison rolled over on top of her as she was kissing her back in December.

The memory hadn't faded one bit in Emily's mind. That was the best night of Emily's life. Emily kissed Alison over and over again until they were completely breathless. The brunette's hands never once left Alison's body and Emily could have sworn a part of her died when Alison sat on top of her and Emily's hands went underneath the blonde's shirt to cup her breasts.

Emily was completely head over heels in love with Alison, and even though she tried to hate her like her friends did, she never could. That night Emily was sure Alison's feelings were mutual, but days later her friends were all convinced that Alison was A and just a week or two after that Alison was seen kissing Holbrook and it broke Emily's heart all over again.

"Did you ever love me?" Emily said so quietly Alison almost had to double-take if she really said anything at all. The blonde looked up from the bed and saw Emily standing like a lost puppy. Her brown eyes seemed broken and just the sight alone made Alison regret every hurtful thing she had ever put Emily through in the past.

"Emily, we shouldn't talk about this right now—,"

"Please, I need to know. I need to know if—if we had something real because I—I was so in lov—," Emily paused. Her throat tightened and she felt sick just thinking about Alison not loving her back.

"I just need to know," Emily finished. "You're drunk, Emily," Alison said again, "just come sleep it off, okay? We'll talk about this in the morning." Alison knew they wouldn't have this conversation in the morning. In the morning the two would wake up and pretend this never happened and wouldn't speak of it to anyone, including each other. Alison would go back to being without Emily and Emily would go back to plotting with her friends on how to prove Alison was A.

"Yeah, I'm drunk, Alison, but I still love you. And tomorrow I'll be sober, and I'll—," Emily took a deep breath as her dark eyes pierced into Alison's, "I'll still love you."

Alison felt her knees buckle under her. Emily had to _stop_ talking like this. If she didn't, Alison was scared she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"So yes, I'm drunk. But I'm also so drunk on you and call me an alcoholic but I haven't been sober in years," Emily said. Alison blinked back tears as she pretended to fluff a pillow, attempting to ignore the brunette.

"Alison, please," Emily begged, stepping to the blonde and softly pulling her hands away from the already fluffed pillow. The blonde took a deep breath and shut her eyes for a brief second before opening them to see Emily had never looked away.

"I already told you that everything I told you that night was true. I didn't once lie to you. It was real, all of it," Alison said. Emily's thumb circled the back of Alison's hand absentmindedly. "I never wanted you to walk away from me that night, but I could see it in your eyes that the others had gotten to you. You were convinced and I knew no matter what I said to you it would have never changed your mind."

Emily's lips fell into a frown, "you always had the power to change my mind. You could have fought for me, you let me walk away."

A sad smile spread on Alison's lips as the blonde reached forward and allowed her fingers to stroke Emily's cheek, "how could you not see all the times that I did? I asked you to come away with me, I asked you multiple times to come over or if I could stay with you. I always picked you to be with after school. I always reached out for your hand when I needed one.. and they still won. They still managed to make you believe that I never loved you. All of the signs were there, Emily. I'm just bad with words.. with feelings."

"You kissed Hol-brook," Emily drunkenly hiccuped. "You were kissing Paige," Alison sadly replied. Emily could actually see the hurt in Alison's eyes, the same hurt Emily had when she had heard Aria say that Alison was kissing Holbrook at the ice ball.

Emily could feel her chest caving in. She felt _so_ stupid. This blonde bombshell standing in front of her just practically told her that she had feelings for her for years and Emily had settled for a girl who she knew loved her over the girl she was madly in love with.

"Alison—,"

"It's okay, Emily. I know I'm hard to deal with," Alison said, removing her hand from Emily's face. Emily felt disappointed at the loss of contact. "I would have walked away from me, too." The sound of heartbreak in Alison's voice made all of the doubts in Emily's mind vanish. The brunette could _hear_ how much Alison loved her, even without saying the three words.

It was now Emily's turn to bring her hand to Alison's face, "I love you, Ali." Alison softly pushed Emily's hand back down, "if you really loved me, how could you believe that I was A?" Alison didn't try to hide the pain in her voice. Maybe if Spencer, Hanna or Aria were there she could have masked it but with Emily, Alison let her walls down.

"I never thought that—," Emily started, but when Alison titled her head and narrowed her eyes at the brunette, Emily knew Alison didn't believe her. "Okay, maybe I gave it consideration. But I never fully bought into it," Emily admitted. "I just didn't understand you or why you were constantly lying to us."

Alison tucked Emily's hair behind her ear, "like I said, I'm hard to deal with."

"Like I said, I love you anyway," Emily replied. Emily sat on Alison's bed and grabbed the blonde's hand again. The brunette tugged Alison forward, pulling her to stand in between Emily's legs.

Emily looked up at Alison with hooded glossy eyes. How was one girl so _perfect_? Without an ounce of make-up on, and in just a oversized t-shirt, Alison still managed to be the most stunning thing Emily had ever laid her eyes on.

Emily needed Alison. Alison had been gone for over two years, and then finally when she came back, it was only a short amount of time that Emily had gotten to spend with her before their friends decided Alison was the bad guy.

Being away from Alison was the worst thing that had ever happened in Emily's life. Throughout everything A had done to them in the past, making Alison go away had been the worst pain of all.

Emily didn't want to waste anymore time than she had already lost with her. The brunette pulled Alison into her lap, causing the blonde to straddle Emily with her knees around Emily's thighs.

Alison warned Emily, again, but this time she didn't get up or push away, "you have a gir—,"

"Girlfriend, I know," Emily finished, wrapping her arms around of Alison's waist, "but I lo—,"

"Love me, I know," Alison finished in return for Emily, planting her hands on Emily's shoulders.

Emily leaned forward and kissed Alison's neck, burying her face in the mix of blonde hair and Alison's skin. Alison smelt so good. Her Chanel perfume lingered on her body and filled Emily's lungs.

Alison closed her eyes as Emily's mouth moved on her neck. "You should stop," Alison weakly stated, bringing her hand to the back of Emily's head and allowing her fingers to grip her brown hair.

"Tell me to stop and I will," Emily mumbled against Alison's skin. The blonde opened her mouth to speak when Emily's fingertips ran across her thighs. Alison held back a moan as Emily's fingers trailed her soft skin.

"Emily, I don't want you to regret this in the morning," Alison said. Emily pulled back from Alison and looked the blonde straight in the eyes. "I will never regret anything like this with you."

It took all the effort in Alison's body, but the blonde rolled off of Emily and onto her side of her bed for the night. "If you feel the same way in the morning when you're sober, I will believe you," Alison replied.

Alison didn't want to stop. God knows all she wanted was to keep going and spend the night under Emily because she was sure Emily was about to do all sorts of amazing sins to Alison's body, but Alison couldn't do this. Not while Emily was drunk _and_ had a girlfriend.

Emily stared at Alison as the blonde got settled into bed. The brunette finally flipped her covers back and slid in, turning the opposite way from Alison. She understood where Alison was coming from, but she couldn't help but to feel another slight stab of rejection.

As Emily closed her eyes, she felt an arm wrap around her waist as a warm body snuggled behind of her. Alison brought her lips to the back of Emily's head and pressed a quick kiss. "For the record, I love you too."


End file.
